


quick sand

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Pain, Sensory Overload, and just loses its mind, and their alpha isn't there, bc the body's like "where's the alpha?", especially the first heat after bonding, it's just that when an omega is in heat, oversensitivity, the omega goes through immense pain, this is hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Tony sobs, as his brain and body cry for his alpha, and slick leaks copiously down his thighs. Christ he wantsSteve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 357
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	quick sand

**Author's Note:**

> square: sensory overload

“Please,” Tony begged, clutching at his hair. “Please, make it stop, I can’t...I _hurt_ , make it stop, Steve, _please_ ,” He shuddered and clutched at his hair, curling his legs up closer to his chest. “It hurts.” It was true. Everything hurt, and he couldn’t figure out why with his head throbbing and his arms and legs aching, and the arc reactor was a piercing pain in his chest. Everything was too much, the Egyptian cotton of the fine sheets feeling like sandpaper and the air conditioning’s distant hum sounded like he was standing right next to speakers at a concert. 

“Oh, honey,” he heard Steve’s voice from far away, like he was underwater and drowning slowly. He felt the bed indent to his left and sobbed hoarsely. His voice was already raw from crying, and he didn’t know how he still had enough liquids in him to keep crying. “Oh, sweetheart. JARVIS?”

He tried to open his mouth to tell Steve that JARVIS was on mute, but he couldn’t get anything except for a garbled mess of syllables and another sob as he rubbed helplessly against the sheets for a release that was too painful to reach. “Steve,” he whimpered pathetically. 

Steve hushed him gently and stroked a gentle hand over his hair, and Tony pressed up into the comforting touch, soothing his headache.

Steve sighed and moved to lay down next to him. “JARVIS unmute,” he whispered, gently moving to take Tony’s shirt off, which made him gasp as the fabric brushed over his ribs that were a mottled purple and green from the last battle. “JARVIS?”

He didn’t hear J’s response, but he could assume that Steve did from the way he put his hand, gentle and warm on Tony’s chest to, presumably, keep him still as he twisted away. Tony let himself roll over, a whine escaping him as he felt the sheets scratch over his skin and then slumped as Steve rubbed his scent gland. “Why didn’t you call, sweetheart?” Steve crooned. “You're going into heat, sweetie, and it’s your first one since we bonded. It makes sense that you’re this miserable.”

Steve moved his hand so it was rubbing his back with something that smelled like lavender and vanilla, before lifting away. Tony heard the sound of clothes rustling together and landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thump as several weapons fell with the clothes, and the bed indented as the alpha settled next to him and wrapped arms around his waist. Tony felt something settle in him as the heady scent of _alpha_ and _mate_ floated over him, and he ground back, slick dripping out of him and down his thighs. “Steve,” he pleaded, voice a breathy gasp even to himself. “Please.”

“I know, Tony, I know what you need,” Steve murmured, voice soft and indulgent as he slid his hands through the mess on his stomach and over his thighs, before easing two fingers into his hole. “I’ve got you.”

Tony tensed, and then something went all limp and fuzzy and he sagged into Steve’s grip. He went limp, everything fading away until all he could feel was Steve’s probing fingers inside him and Steve’s lips ghosting over his bond mark. There would be time for hard and fast later, but right now Tony was plenty happy with the soft, slow pace that reminded him of sleepy mornings.

Especially after the agony of before. 

Tony cried out and moaned softly as Steve plays his body like a well-oiled instrument, and he whimpers and shakes his head as Steve adds the fourth finger. “Steve,” he begs, the heat’s fervor coming back over him. “Please.”

“Alright, alright,” Steve laughed, and he feels his cock bump against his hole. “Sh, now, I gotchu.”

“Oh--” Tony gasped as Steve began to enter him slowly, fingers clenching and unclenching as he reached back to clutch at Steve’s hand. Steve was big, even outside of heat, but Tony swore that he seemed bigger at that moment than ever. 

“Okay?” Steve crooned, peppering kisses over his neck as the omega’s chest heaved at the overwhelming fullness that came with Steve entering him. “Take your time, sweetheart.”

“I’m okay,” he whispered after a while, twisting to get a kiss. “Go on.”

And so they did. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
